Desencadenante
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Una mañana, Shun tiene que dejar la mansión de una manera un tanto sorpresiva… Sahori se ha vuelto loca, y él no sabe las razones del porqué de su cambio. ¿Acaso hay alguien que si?
1. Capítulo 01

Desencadenante.

**Resumen: **Una mañana, Shun tiene que dejar la mansión de una manera un tanto sorpresiva… Sahori se ha vuelto loca, y él no sabe las razones del porqué de su cambio. ¿Acaso hay alguien que si?

**Serie: **Saint Seiya

**Pareja: **Shun-Seiya

**Clasificación: **Drama

**Advertencia:**

**Notas:** Luego de mucho, y mucho, tiempo… al fin pude terminar este fic. Quizás no sea el mejor de todos los que puedo llegar a escribir, pero me encanta y por ello se los estrego. También tiene una continuación, pero para que ella esté terminada va a pasar algún tiempo.

**Fecha:** Lo comencé el 08-10-07 y lo termine el 22 de agosto de 2008.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Desencadenante**

**Capitulo 1.**

Shun despertó de golpe, debido al golpeteo -bastante- insistente en su puerta, que lo sobresaltó en el acto, llevándolo a sentir aprehensión por lo que podría estar sucediendo afuera. No llevaba muchas horas de sueño cuando abrió los ojos, trasnochado y agotado... Se giro para ver hacia un lado de su cama, el reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana, y considerando que se había dormido entradas ya las seis de ese día... apenas si podía decir que había dormido algo.

Se apresuro en cambiarse, los golpes en su puerta no se detenían, al contrario, crecían a medida que él tardaba mas en contestar. Vistió el pantalón de su pijama habitual, y la camisa del conjunto sin abrochar, por encima de sus hombros...

Gano la puerta en pocos pasos, y se apresuro en ver quien era la persona que estaba tan apurada, como para aporrearla de esa manera.

¡Sahori!... Gimió, casi creyendo que había pasado algo malo y era él único que no sabia nada. ¿Que sucede? Pregunto luego de reconocer una mirada que su Diosa jamás había tenido con él.

Los ojos claros se fijaron en la figura normalmente arreglada de Shun; normalmente... Algo en su aspecto de esa mañana la saco de quicio, la llevó a hacer los que se había jurado no hacer.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, con un dejo de asco y enojo... tan distinto como atemorizador.

Vago... Siseó de una forma que a Shun se le antojo telenovelesca. ¿Cuándo será el día que despiertes temprano... y hagas algo de provecho?

Shun abrió sus ojos creyendo que soñaba... ¿Qué le había dicho esa mujer?... Según él sabia, su madre había muerto cuando recién nacía... nunca necesito de una autoridad femenina que le reclamase algo ¿Qué era todo esto? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué justo a él?

Que caso tendría el preguntar... quizás Sahori estaba enojada por otra cosa y se había justo cruzado con ese enojo, lo mejor era tranquilizarla con su habitual cortesía, averiguar lo que había pasado para estuviera enojada de esa forma y... Pero no fue así, no pudo ni abrir la boca para escudarse en su razón, generalmente nuca dormía hasta tarde, ni llegaba de madrugada a la mansión... pero tenia motivos. ¿Le importarían a ella?

¡Evidentemente, no!

La reprimenda siguió por largo rato, como si Shun no fuera mas que un jovencito irrespetuoso que intentaba levantar la voz a su madre, cuando esta tenia toda la razón de reprenderlo... hablaba incoherencias, mayormente, apoyada por quien sabe que hecho anterior. Pero Shun no era ni un muchachito imberbe, ni un idiota, Sahori le estaba buscando la lengua, quería pelear con él, pero... ¿Por qué?

¡Sahori, ya! . Levanto la voz, tratando de terminar con la absurda situación...

... Y fue allí donde todo comenzó.

Bajó las escaleras con profusa indignación, llevaba apenas una maleta mal llena, y un saco que ni siquiera era suyo. Su mochila colgaba de uno de sus hombros, cuando una hora mas tarde de que despertase, salió de la mansión con un sonoro portazo, que sin embargo no encontró eco.

Los labios los apretaba hasta casi hacerse daño con sus dientes. No quería morderse, pero era la única manera de evitarse el gritar, y empezar a insultar a... quien se le cruzara en el camino. No podía creerlo, simplemente todo eso le sonaba tan inverosímil, que más parecía estar soñando que otra cosa... y él no era seguidor asiduo de las producciones novelescas...

En su sano juicio... ¡Sahori... estaba loca!

Quien se hubiera imaginado que siendo él quien era, y sabiéndolo también Sahori, le viniera a reclamar tanta pavada junta, era casi inaudito... totalmente increíble por el solo hecho de que nunca...

...¿O será que ella...?

Shun se volteo en el acto, habia caminado por media hora maldiciéndose interiormente -jamás maldeciría a alguien, según su parecer la culpa fue suya por no poder parar el enojo de la 'dama'-, como si aun pudiera ver la mansión desde donde estaba parado.

"Jamás"... se dijo a sí mismo, meneando la cabeza a la vez que sonreía. Dos jóvenes que pasaron en ese momento a su lado suspiraron, aspirando la fragancia delicada del muchacho.

Ahora debía buscar un lugar donde, por lo menos, pudiera pasar la noche.

Era como si no encontrara forma de calmarse, nada de lo que pudiera decirse llegaba a penetrar su sentimiento de culpa... no habia hecho nada para que aquellos hombres le entregaran su fidelidad, no se lo habia ganado de ninguna forma, y para colmo a uno de ellos le pagaba de aquella forma...

"Rata vil y embustera...". Quizás el comentario estuviera dirigido a ella misma, quizás solo era una forma de liberar algo más su enojo.

¡Cómo fuera, habia cometido un error y tarde se habia dado cuenta de ello!...

Hacia mas de una semana que no habia podido dar con Shun, ni nadie de su entorno lo habia visto en los lugares acostumbrados, y ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Sabia muy bien que Shun podía arreglárselas por su cuenta, era alguien centrado y muy maduro... pero no podía dejar de pensar que fueron sus gritos los que lo sacaron de su hogar.

Bien, ¿Para que me has llamado con tanta prisa?... ¡Pensé que pasaba algo realmente malo! Ese fue el comentario de Hyoga, quien alentado por el tono histérico que la señorita le habia hecho notar en su comunicación telefónica, se habia tomado el primer vuelo a Japón que salió.

La verdad que el ruso no encontró nada fuera de lugar cuando arribo a tierra nipona, todo el mundo estaba entero... aunque a su parecer, solía haber mas gente en aquel lugar, más de la acostumbrada.

¡Shun... desapareció!

El comentario fue como dejar una bomba de tiempo en las manos del rubio y correr a esconderse luego.

¿Cómo que... 'desapareció'? Modulando su vos para no alzarla demasiado, Hyoga trato de entender el concepto de tan pocas palabras.

Bueno, no 'desapareció'... La Diosa sacudió su cabello, buscando asiento en su escritorio. ... ¡Es solo que no lo podemos encontrar, estoy casi segura de que sigue en Japón!

"¿Casi segura?" Quiso preguntar el Cisne. No entendía, en lo que él sabía, Shun no era de desaparecer, ese era Ikki...

Ahora Sahori estaba indecisa entre contarle a Hyoga, o no, todo lo sucedido. Ella sabia que el Cisne era uno de los mejores amigos -dentro del grupo- de Shun... y si quería encontrar a este, Hyoga era le mejor opción a utilizar... ¡Pero también seria el mas critico con respecto a su reacción!

No desapareció, se fue de casa...

¡Peor, Dios...! ¿Por qué se iría Shun de su casa?

Como que se fue de la casa... eso es imposible.

¡No, por que yo fui quien lo hecho!

Sahori escondió su rostro de la expresión de Hyoga, él no se lo reclamaba, mas bien la miraba incrédulo, de seguro buscando dentro de su cabeza una razón por la que ella hubiera hecho eso...

Si, y no sé por que lo hice... pero lo hice. Se excuso, aunque bien sabia cuales eran las razones por las que aquella mañana se habia dirigido directamente al cuarto del santo de Andrómeda, y tras jurarse que no haría un escándalo de aquello, termino traicionándose a si misma.

¿Por que... si puedo saberlo? La calma era relativa en el semblante de Hyoga, tan inexpresivo como siempre como para nunca saber cuan cerca esta de explotar.

¡Pasaron ciertas cosas, y le grite... luego termine echándolo de la mansión! Explicó escuetamente, como si eso alejara las dudas y preguntas que el cisne formulaba en su cabeza.

No, eso no era suficiente... "¿Qué más hay, Sahori?".

Los ojos celestes se fijaron en la figura tras el escritorio, las manos inquietas y los nervios de punta... era más que obvio de que la señorita Kido ocultaba algo.

¿Puedes decirme que cosas pasaron? Hyoga decidió ir despacio, raramente utilizando un método que a él no se le daba del todo bien: El dialogo.

Es que es muy complicado, Hyoga... todo paso muy deprisa.

¡No puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Shun si no me explicas que tan grave es la situación! El Santo buscó asiento del otro lado del gran mueble de roble. Sus ojos aun fijos en las expresiones de la mujer frente a si.

Los labios finos se crisparon, pero luego se fueron relajando, mientras que un suspiro largo y pesado iba desinflando su pecho.

Te lo diré Hyoga, pero debes prometerme que esto no saldrá de aquí...

Por toda respuesta, Hyoga endureció la mirada.

Hace poco más de una semana...

Habia ido a acompañar a Shun, eran algo mas de las once de la noche cuando luego de estar en el cuarto de su compañero, Seiya bajo hacia la sala para volver pronto a su casa... solo que a pocos metros del hall de entrada pareció cambiar de opinión.

_Las luces del despacho principal estaban encendidas, digno símbolo de que Sahori aun estaba enfrascada en algún arreglo de ultimo momento de un contrato. Pensó que seria bueno darle por lo menos un saludo antes de irse..._

_Como Shiryu le habia dicho muchas veces, 'Lo cortes no quita lo valiente'... y quizás, también todo eso era solo una excusa. Aun seguía sintiendo aquel cosquilleo que se le formaba en el vientre cuando pensaba demasiado en algo... y ese algo ahora dormía._

_Los pasos eran calmos, trataba de ocultar su presencia hasta ultimo momento... detrás de la puerta de vidrio del salón, Sahori leía un grueso volumen, quizás una novela, tal vez solo esperaba que pase el tiempo hasta que le diera sueño... ella también era como los santos, si dormía era por que su cuerpo estaba realmente necesitándolo de veras. Seiya carraspeo de manera disimulada a un paso antes del umbral, Sahori lo vio y le sonrió... nunca perdía la oportunidad de 'coquetear' con su guerrero favorito._

No hubo muchas palabras que mediar, Seiya esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, y pronto sus labios estaban sobres los de Sahori. Besos y caricias danzaban por todos lados... la Diosa estaba perdida en la sensación de mareo que le producían los brazos fuertes de Seiya alrededor de su cintura.

_Busco la intimidad de un lugar que los refugiara, pensó en su oficina... pero Seiya la guió hasta su cuarto, no estarían más cómodos en ningún lado, como lo estarían ahí..._

_Mas besos, y la ropa fue dejada de lado, más caricias, y los cuerpos se iban adaptando... pero no todo andaba bien. Seiya sintió la dolorosa realidad, Sahori no despertaba en él el fuego que despertaba cierta persona en su vida... pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, se concentro en encuentros pasados, en la pasión y placer que aquella persona le sabía proporcionar..._

_Consiguió una excitación completa, pensando en que no era Sahori a quien recorría con sus manos y su boca... creyendo internamente que era otra la persona a la que estaba amando. Y así fue, que en el exacto momento en que el clímax lo sacudía, el ultimo aliento se lo dedico a su ilusión, a quien en realidad no estaba allí..._

"_Shun"..._

_Sahori no dio crédito a lo que escucharon sus oídos, quizás no habia sido Seiya el que hablo, pero no fue así... porque vio el terror en los ojos casi rojizos del Santo... ¡Lo habia nombrado él!_

_Sacudió el cuerpo que aun estaba sobre el suyo, realmente asqueada, ultrajada, se sentía... utilizada por alguien que no tenia escrúpulos, por quien era tan repugnante como para 'cometer' un acto tan deplorable como ese... ¡Por dios, eran dos hombres!_

_Seiya intento frenar a Sahori, que instintivamente se apresuro en cubrir su cuerpo, antes de instar a Seiya a salir de su cuarto. No podía decir nada, Seiya, no tenia palabras para arreglar lo que habia pasado, y lo peor era que... podía llegar a ser mucho mas grave..._

_No quiso seguir pensando, mientras arreglaba su ropa, solo observaba a Sahori de soslayo, quien no podía contener sus lagrimas, aunque no parecía estar llorando abiertamente... No creía que Sahori fuera a hablar de esto con nadie... ¡Solo le importaba que Shun no se enterara de lo sucedido!_

_Salió con premura del cuarto de la Diosa, paso sin siquiera notarlo por delante de la puerta de donde habia salido hace mas de una hora atrás, y dentro solo habia silencio..._

_Gano el sendero y pronto la calle, necesitaba aire y que el viento se llevara el mal momento._

¡No lo entiendes Hyoga, se acostó conmigo... quizás, incluso después de que se acostó con él!... Sahori volvía a romper en llanto.

Hyoga trataba de entender, pero la verdad es que le costaba mucho trabajo, sabia que lo que Seiya habia hecho era una bajeza, una canallada que no tenia nombre... No era nuevo para él, el hecho de saber la relación que habia entre Shun y Seiya; y no lo era para nadie del grupo. Habia nacido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todos estaban necesitados de algo más que cariño y calor...

Sahori... Hyoga llamó, para que la Diosa levantase su rostro hacia él. No creo que te sirva de consuelo... pero debo decirte que Seiya ha mantenido relaciones con todos nosotros... El santo del Cisne vio como los ojos violetas se ensanchaban exageradamente. Pero solo con Shun se sintió cómodo como para establecer una relación...

Sahori cayo en las palabras de Hyoga, de seguro no le estaba contando todo, debía tener detalles muy íntimos de todos sus Santos, y la verdad no era lo que ella quería saber... lo que sí supo, es que a fin de cuentas ella y Shun eran las victimas en este caso, por que Seiya no solo habia jugado con ella, si no que aprovechó el momento justo para traicionar a quien supuestamente era su pareja...

Comprendió que no debió sacar la frustración de su enojo en contra de Shun, era a Seiya a quien debía recriminarle su actuar...

¿Puedes encontrar a Shun? Fue lo único que pronuncio al volverse frente a Hyoga.

El rubio sonrió, asintiendo suavemente, no habia muchas más palabras que mediar.

Sé como lo puedo encontrar. Una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, símbolo de la galantería que caracterizaba a Hyoga, y se puso en marcha.

No habia muchos lugares en donde buscarlo, Shun tenia un selecto grupo de amistades, y Hyoga los conocía muy bien, persona que como Shun estudiaban la gran posibilidad de la mediación en países asolados por la guerra y el hambre, amantes de la vida natural, ecologistas, pacifistas...

Dio directamente con una de las mejores amigas de Shun, una chica idealista, gay, y hermosamente ambigua. La conocía por las veces que habia acompañado a Shun a las reuniones a las cuales que Seiya detestaba ir, le indico el lugar correcto en donde estaba pasando Shun las noches, aunque le dijo que no lo encontraría hasta una hora especifica, ya que Shun habia retomado algunas materias mas para ocupar su horario.

Dos horas más tarde, Hyoga esperaba frente a un edificio de apartamentos. La mayoría de los inquilinos eran todos estudiantes, casi todos hombres. Solo la encargada, junto con su hija, contrastaba con la multitud masculina.

Lo vio llegar envuelto en su abrigo verde, sosteniendo dos volúmenes de un grueso libro añejo, y luchando con lo que parecía ser el peso de su bolso. Venia cavilando, perdido en sus pensamientos, quizás recordando la lección del día de hoy... tal vez remontándose hasta el día en que Sahori lo hecho sin ningún motivo aparente.

Hyoga le salió al encuentro, lo que pareció sorprenderlo, solo por unos instantes. Luego sonrió a los ojos celestes que le sonreían de igual manera, a pesar de la seriedad del rostro del Cisne... pero lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber cuando su amigo le sonreía, aunque sea con la comisura de los labios.

Ya era hora... ¿No? . Anuncio, cambiando el bolso de lado y acomodándose los libros entre los brazos.

Te estoy esperando hace rato, en realidad.

Shun ensancho mas su sonrisa, siempre tendría en Hyoga a alguien en quien confiar... Quizás él pudiera ayudarlo a discernir mejor lo que había pasado.

**Continuará.**


	2. Capítulo 02

Desencadenante.

**Notas:**

**Fecha:** lunes, 03 de octubre de 2011.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

Desencadenante. Capítulo 02.

Shun abrió la puerta, dejando el espacio suficiente para que Hyoga entre primero. Por supuesto que el Cisne no le permitió, y con un ademán exagerado, pero que estaba acostumbrado a ofrecerle a su mejor amigo, le cedió el paso con una reverencia.

Andrómeda acostumbraba a sonreír a estos gestos, pero hoy era un reencuentro mas que atípico. Hyoga en realidad debería estar en Siberia, él lo sabia mas que bien, así como sabia, exactamente, quien lo había traído hasta Japón, y lo había mandado a hasta donde él estaba ahora...

¿Compartes apartamento?

Hmm... Hyoga le dedico una expresión de cachorro a su falta de cortesía, y Shun suspiro. —Si, no es lo mejor que pude encontrar en tan poco tiempo, pero es algo cómodo... Lo comparto con el hermano mayor de una amiga... Volvió a ver los ojos de Hyoga, y reconoció un brillo... Y no hablare más al respecto.

¡Oh, si... claro que hablaras, y mucho! Anuncio por fin Hyoga arrojando su abrigo sobre el respaldo de una silla. Tenemos mucho de que hablar... cachorro.

La carcajada lo dejo sin un 'bocadillo' que meter... tan solo veía como su mejor amigo contenía las ganas de reír, como podía, y las lagrimas que ese acto, hacían escapar de sus ojos.

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar... es mas, YO, ni siquiera tengo que hablar de nada... Yo soy una victima aquí...

Shun anuncio seguro, de manera exagerada, y gesticulando demasiado con sus manos... Hyoga reprimió una mueca de sus labios. ¡Cuanta razón tenia, ni él mismo lo sabía!

Ya lo sé, ¿Qué crees que vengo a hacer... de mensajero de Kido?... ¡Por favor, Shun! Hyoga fingió estar enormemente ofendido por la idea que tenia su amigo de su visita, sin bien no estaba muy errado. Solo vine a ver como te va en tu vida independiente...

Shun dibujo una mueca que debía ser una media sonrisa... pero meneo la cabeza de forma negativa, Hyoga no lo entendería.

Ya te dije, comparto habitación con el hermano mayor de una amiga de la universidad... y si me permites un momento de confidencia... no deja de seguirme el paso.

Hyoga parpadeo incrédulo, ¿A qué se refería con ese comentario?, ¿Acaso aquel tipo lo asediaba?... Solo atino a enmarcar una ceja, en señal para que siga hablando...

Al parecer es medio... Shun hizo un ademán con la mano que Hyoga no supo entender. Es homo fóbico, Hyoga... y se entero de que por ahí, a mí me gustan los hombres... tiene miedo de que le convierta el departamento en un antro o algo por el estilo.

Ah de tener razón, entonces... ¿No lo crees?... Hyoga ironizo, mientras hurgaba entre uno de los libros que Shun había traído en su brazos, donde en medio de las paginas encontró una revista erótica... obviamente Gay.

¡Hyoga!... En realidad no es gracioso... Sentencio arrebatándole tanto libro como revista. Y no es mía, solo la escondo, es de un amigo...

Hyoga enmarco una ceja, no podía creer que Shun aun se pusiera de colores por algo tan trivial y tan estúpido como esa situación, si ya había visto mas de lo que se podía mostrar en una revista, tan solo en los días que convivieron juntos los cincos.

Pero en definitiva, sabía que Shun era bastante pudoroso... y quizás solo lo molestase un rato mas, solo por diversión.

Habrá sido una semana difícil, para que hayas recurrido a esa clase de 'literatura'... Ironizo, pero inmediatamente cayo en la cuenta de que seguro Shun no había visto a Seiya en todo ese tiempo, y espero que la chanza no se le fuera de las manos.

¡Ja, ja, y JA... Hyoga!... ¿Que parte de 'No es mía', no entendiste?... Además no me cambies de tema, ¿A qué viniste en realidad?...

Increíblemente rápida fue la expresión de aplomo que tomo el rostro moreno del rubio, tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas, y él no era lo que se pudiera decir demasiado elocuente muchas veces, porque si no podía, incluso, arrogar más leña al fuego.

Recorrió los ojos verdes de su joven amigo, buscando una razón valedera por la cual Seiya había elegido cometer una bajeza tan grave, ¿Qué, no podía solo suponer el dolor que esa traición causaría en Shun?... Pero al mismo tiempo en que su carácter parecía raramente aplacado, sabia que no había motivos por los que pudiera justificar a Seiya... quien ni siquiera había aparecido en todo ese tiempo, luego de lo ocurrido.

Rabiaba por dentro, porque sabía que había cometido el error más grande de su vida al permitirle...

¿Qué importa ya?... ¡Pero lo sacare de allí, ahora mismo!

Era como un mantra, lo repetía cada vez que sus piernas perdían rapidez, y casi inmediatamente volvía a retomar su premura... era consiente en alto grado de lo que ahora hablaría todo el cuerpo estudiantil. De cómo él había sucumbido a los encantos de alguien de esa calaña, dejándose engañar con modales refinados, solo para que hiciera lo que le pedía.

Y no solo eran imaginaciones suyas, puesto que el rumor ya amenazaba cerca de las aulas que diariamente él circulaba. Porque quienes le habían advertido de lo que ocurría en su casa, sabían muy bien a lo que le temía... ahí se dio cuenta de que todos, incluso gente que no conocía, estaba esperando de su arrepentimiento por haber abierto las puertas de su hogar a un completo desconocido.

Llego casi sin aliento, aunque no tan furioso como habría pensado que estaría... quizás era por la curiosidad que causaba en él toda esa situación. Lo primero que vio fue el auto deportivo, convertible y compacto, y de ultimo modelo, una joya de la tecnología Japonesa. Quienquiera que fuese el visitante, tenía mucho dinero...

Subió los escalones como si no contara que eran cinco pisos los que tenia que subir... no le importo que el ascensor estuviera libre y listo para ser utilizado, solo quería subir corriendo aquellas escaleras, y abrir la puerta de su apartamento...

Bien... Anuncio entre un suspiro, ni bien abrió la puerta de par en par, sin soltarse del pomo de bronce.

Una rápida ojeada a la sala le informó que no había nadie allí, por lo menos no a la vista... pero, ¿Cómo?... en una mirada más exhaustiva, noto la irregularidad del abrigo arrojado al descuido sobre el respaldo de una de sus sillas, de los libros mal apilados sobre la mesa, donde también descansaba un ejemplar de una publicación poco apreciada por su persona.

Rabio, al instante... clavando instintivamente la mirada sobre la puerta que reconocía como perteneciente a...

Perdón... Fue la excusa inmediata ante el susto que le hizo dar a las dos personas que hasta antes de su interrupción habían estado... viendo la pantalla de la computadora.

Hola Misashu... ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? Shun, sonrió radiantemente, incluso más de lo que pudiera reconocer Hyoga como normal en una reacción del Santo de Andrómeda. Dejando el suficiente tiempo de silencio para que quien interrumpió no le quedara más remedio que contestar.

Bien... Carraspeo con muy poco disimulo, o la facilidad para hacerlo disimuladamente. ... La hora de introducción al tedio, hoy termino antes...

Es el apodo, de cariño, que le ponen los estudiantes a las horas que imparte el vetusto profesor de historia, aunque tan bien se encarga de dar otras materias... Explico Shun viendo el rostro de Hyoga, y una media sonrisa en sus labios. Mi-shu... él es Hyoga... Presento en el ultimo momento ante la insistente mirada del joven sobre el rubio.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hyoga Kido... Basto tan insignificante explicación para que Misashu dejara de ver la mano, que Hyoga le extendía, con una ceja alzada... No tardó en hacer conjeturas.

Si, Mi-shu... Shun volvió a repetir aquel sobrenombre 'cariñoso', del que Hyoga dudaba de tuviera permiso para utilizarlo, remarcándolo con voz dulce y afectada. Él es uno de mis hermanos mayores...

Oh, un placer... tengo que... me voy. Tartamudeo torpemente, pero no tenia forma de salir de esa situación de manera fácil, no sin aceptar que se había exacerbado por nada.

Salió de la habitación que desde hacia mas de una semana Shun utilizaba como estudio y cuarto. Tomo todo lo que había arrojado al entrar por la puerta principal, aunque tardo en encontrar las llaves, que habían terminado bajo una mesa a un costado del living.

Y murmurando algo para sí, salió del apartamento...

Solo Hyoga tenía el poder de cortar aquel momento, debido a que Shun seguía masticando algo, con enojo mal disimulado.

Ejem, veo que ese es tu 'compañero' de apartamento, ¿No es así? El Cisne vio a Shun mover los hombros en un gesto poco definido antes de volverse hacia él.

Si, es él... y como habrás visto por su reacción, todo hombre que entre acompañándome a MI. Puntualizo eso con un ademán de su mano. ... es una potencial 'Loca', y posible causa de la degradación de su espacio conocido como privado...

La exasperación de Shun se notaba a flor de piel, lo que causaba un tanto de gracia a Hyoga... Por que una idea surco su mente y no abandono la posibilidad de molestar aun más a Andrómeda, y eso era algo que a él le fascinaba hacer.

En realidad no estará enamorado de ti, ¿No?

Las palabras del rubio tuvieron la misma reacción en Shun, como que si todo su cuerpo hubiese sido cubierto por ortiga.

Vuelves a repetir semejante sandez y... Shun prefirió callarse, por un segundo recordó que entre todos aquellos días no había podido, ni siquiera ver a Seiya. Al principio no había reparado mucho en el hecho de no verlo, ya que tenia la cabeza inmersa en otras tantas cosas, pero ahora, mucho mas tranquilo, no podía evitar preguntarse el porque su amigo no se había molestado en dar con él.

Hyoga... ¿Qué sabes de todo este asunto?... La curiosidad ya lo estaba matando, no importaba cuanto quisiera el rubio hacerle creer que había venido por sus propios medios y no por pedido de la Señorita Kido.

El Cisne alzó una ceja al verlo preguntar tan directamente, suspiro con desgano, quería hablarle, explicarle bien por que había pasado todo aquel día, pero prefirió hablarle en otro tono...

Ok, pero me gustaría que fuéramos a otro lugar, ¿No lo crees?...

Si, creo que será lo mejor... Andrómeda sabia muy bien a que se refería Hyoga, no tendrían intimidad, y Mi-shu podría volver, aun sabiendo que la persona que lo acompañaba era su propio hermano -claro que él no sabia que su titulo de hermandad solo era eso, ya que no compartían sangre alguna-, era mejor tener un lugar más suyo...

Shun asintió mientras recogía su abrigo y bolso, aunque estaba acostumbrado a las charlas con Hyoga, no le gustaba cuando ambos tenían que ponerse serios para tratar algo sumamente importante, pues ambos tenían que dejar de lado aquella esencia que habían sabido ganarse estando a solas con el otro... ¿Qué seria lo que Hyoga tenía para contarle?.

_El deseo era mucho mas que eso estando a solas con él, fue algo que reconoció enseguida, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de ello... Jamás había estado enamorado, y menos de alguien tan cercano a él._

_Había pensado que los juegos, que habían iniciado en grupo, permanecerían tales así, solamente como una experiencia pasajera, como algo tan censillo como placentero. ¡Se había equivocado!. Pues antes de que siquiera pudiese darse cuenta, ya estaba dependiendo enteramente de él. De sus carisias y de sus palabras, de su entrega para fortalecerlo antes de cada batalla... antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba totalmente perdido en medio de su pecho._

_¿Entonces, porque?... Que se le había puesto en la cabeza aquella noche para cometer tan terrible acto de egoísmo, descaradamente había utilizado su nombre y su entera imagen, mientras en realidad era con alguien mas con quien compartía su calor en ese momento. Había sido la mejor opción, pues echarse atrás no hubiese sido algo muy digno, no... él prefería imaginar que no era con Sahori con quien estaba, colgarse de algún recuerdo reciente de sexo y pasión vivido, que caer en la terrible realidad de que no 'servía'..._

_Quizás fue por el tiempo que había compartido solamente con hombres, todo para satisfacer sus instintos y más bajos deseos... Quizás, fue por el simple hecho de que Sahori fue más que un trofeo con su nombre grabado, y el cual él pudiese llevarse a la cama..._

"_Shun..." Sus labios se movieron en medio de la oscuridad, reinante en su cuarto. Tenía que nombrarlo, llamarlo en silencio, cuando no podía hacerlo de otra manera, tal vez porque no tenia el valor necesario para ir a verlo... temía que Sahori le hubiese contado todo._

_Temía perderlo también a él... y ese era un temor en el cual no quería reparar por mucho tiempo... ¡Por todos los Dioses!... alguien tenia que ayudarlo, por lo menos a ocultar su error, ¿No?..._

_Recordó, en un fugaz sentimiento de alborozo, los primeros besos que había recibido de aquellos labios, las primeras caricias que habían dejado de conllevar solo lascivia, para dar paso a que los sentimientos afloraran en el simple reconocimiento de la piel con piel._

_... Aquellos primeros besos que él reconoció, y reclamo, como suyos y de nadie mas... Los besos que 'Andrómeda' le daba._

_Se perdió en la sensación de intimidad repentina, en el candor de las manos marcadas a fuego en su piel, al recuerdo del dueño de sus pasiones... a sus propias manos recorriendo su cuerpo entero. Solo en su habitación... sintiendo las lágrimas caer por su rostro, pero sin tener el valor de hacer nada, para cambiar lo que había sucedido... además, ¿Ya qué más podía hacer?_

**Continuará.**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capitulo 3.**

Quizás había exagerado demasiado... O tal vez no, pero si había generado una pequeña histeria, desatada por la suya propia. Ahora debía tratar de tranquilizar al demonio interior, que no era exactamente el suyo...

Ikki había llegado a Japón, casi inmediatamente después que Hyoga, no por que lo llamara la Señorita Kido, si no por que tanto agente preguntando por su hermano, quisiera o no, le llamo la atención. Fue así que se entero de que este ya no estaba en la mansión, y que era mas que probable que ni siquiera estuviera en tierra nipona... ahora, ¿Por qué Sahori lo mandaba a buscar como si estuviera padeciendo amnesia, y no pudiera regresar por su propios medios?...

¿Dónde esta Shun, Sahori? La voz resonó en la sala, como si de golpe hubieran detonado un cañón en medio.

La Diosa lo vio con cara de incredulidad, porque a fin de cuentas eso era lo que ella quería saber. Arqueo una ceja con pocas ganas de tener paciencia, ahora que conocía mucho mas del trasfondo de sus Santos, la rabia había vuelto, pero Sahori solo quería descargar su furia con una sola persona.

No lo sé, Ikki... Hyoga ya se esta encargando de buscarlo... Con algo de dificultad, movió su cuello de forma circular. Ikki reconoció el intento de hacer sonar las vértebras del cuello, un intento fallido... para liberar la tensión.

Ikki pareció considerarlo unos instantes, Hyoga siempre había sido confiable, y un gran amigo de Shun, pero la idea de que lo estuvieran buscando sin una idea concreta de donde estaba, lo ponía de mal humor.

¡Ok... Pero en primer lugar me dirás el por que no esta aquí! El Fénix parecía querer amedrentar a la Diosa, algo en su interior le decía que la razón por la cual su hermano había desaparecido, de aquella forma tan inusual en él, se debía a algo que hasta ahora no le habían dicho, y que de seguro Sahori sabia a la perfección.

Siguió la mano de la Diosa, quien lo invitaba a sentarse frente al escritorio de la sala. No pudo evitar hacer sonar sus nudillos mientras descolgaba su mochila de uno de sus hombros, había entrado tan acelerado a la casa que había olvidado arrojárselo a Tatsumi para que lo guardara. La verdad que ver a Sahori sentándose sobre una punta del lustrado escritorio, fue lo que menos se imagino ver.

Ikki... Comenzó la Diosa, después de haber parecido meditar sus palabras. ... ¿Tu me considerarías una mujer atractiva? Pregunto con un dejo de... de algo que a ciencia cierta Ikki no pudo leer en sus ojos. ¿A que venia semejante pregunta?.

Lo medito dos segundos, a pesar de lo terriblemente descolgado de la pregunta -él le estaba preguntando por su Otouto-, no era una pregunta muy difícil de responder. Sahori era -es- una mujer sumamente hermosa...

Aunque no viene al caso, Sahori... El Phoenix sintió un súbito acaloramiento en sus mejillas. ... Debo contestar que eres una mujer MUY bella... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

La Diosa negó con la cabeza, le dedico una sonrisa al mayor de sus Santos, y bajo del escritorio para dar la vuelta. Por mas que quisiera descargar su furia de alguna manera, no podía contarle a Ikki lo que había ocurrido... ¿Entonces que hacer, evasivas?

Hubo una pequeña discusión entre Shun y Seiya... Intento de manera casual, si Ikki también había tenido parte en aquellos encuentros, de seguro sabría de la relación de su hermano con Seiya. Además no era del todo una mentira, era una verdad a medias.

¿Seiya, eh...?

Sahori movió la cabeza, apenas para asentir, mientras Ikki meditaba en algo que solo él sabia que era. No entendía nada y era mas que obvio de que Sahori solo evadía tener que decirle lo que en realidad había pasado para que su hermano se haya ido de casa.

Sahori, yo no soy estúpido... El Fénix comenzó con voz seria y modulada.

Sé muy bien que no lo eres, Ikki... La joven se apresuro a aclarar una situación bastante molesta.

Deja que termine... Ikki decidió pararse para seguir hablando. ... Si siendo como soy con Shun, y me refiero a lo sobre protector y miedoso de que algo le pase... Y aun así estoy seguro de que aquí está en 'casa', contenido y querido, y es porque están ustedes mientras yo no estoy a su lado... ¡Ya que son su única familia!

Jamás hubiera esperado una declaración como esa, palabras así nunca se le hubieran venido a la mente en un momento como aquel... ¿Ella, familia de Shun?... ¿Cuándo lo había sentido como una amenaza para alcanzar a alguien a quien amaba?

La duda era su peor enemigo ahora, el temor algo pasajero, si se tenia en cuenta que la deshonra vivida era peor que la simple espera de lo que vendría.

Yo no estoy tan segura de que Shun vea a esta casa como la suya... no por lo menos ahora.

¡Entonces tuvo que haber pasado algo muy grave!... De lo contrario Shun jamás se hubiera ido... Fue la voz de Shiryu, entraba tranquilamente por la puerta de la sala.

Sahori estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando descubrió la figura de Seiya detrás del Dragón.

Se noto el cambio de aire en el mismo segundo que Sahori se dio la vuelta para evitar verlo a los ojos. Se mordió los labios, sin saber que hacer frente a los otros dos muchachos... de seguro había venido traído por el Dragón, preocupado por la histeria que ella misma había levantado.

¿Aun no sabes dónde esta?

La voz fuerte y segura la hizo dar vuelta, preguntándose como tenia cara de venir a hablarle de aquella manera tan suelta...

No tienes nada que hacer aquí... No pudo evitar soltar toda la bronca que tenia acumulada, sin medirse frente a quien sea.

— Si yo no estoy, quizás tu ni sepas que hacer...—

Ikki frunció el entrecejo, no era la primera vez que Seiya y Sahori peleaban, era algo común entre ellos dos, tanto que a veces parecía mentira de que él luchara tanto para salvarla; pero no sabia porque esa pelea le pareció muy forzada...

Shiryu se mantuvo al margen, tenia alguna idea de lo que había pasado, quizás por alguna charla previa con Seiya... ¿Seria que el Dragón lo había aconsejado?...

— Sahori, yo aun estoy esperando una respuesta...— Ikki sentía que si no paraba esto de una vez, jamás llegaría a la razón por la cual su hermano había dejado la mansión.

Los ojos de la mujer bailaron por todo el alrededor de la habitación, no quería mirar a ninguno de los ahí presentes, menos a Seiya... pero Ikki no descansaría hasta saber lo que había pasado, y eso seria algo muy vergonzoso para ella.

Sentía frío, no sabia por que pero temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si el poco viento que había le helara los huesos de manera manifiesta. Hyoga no parecía notar su estado, solo caminaba a su lado, callado y serio; Quería saber que era lo que tanto había pasado para que todas aquellas situaciones se desencadenasen de esa manera, por que todo tenia una razón, un porque... y él quería saber, ¡Tenia derecho a saberlo!

No era idea de Hyoga llevarlo a otro lado para hablar, directamente lo estaba llevando a la mansión, se había dado cuenta casi en el mismo momento en que salieron del apartamento de Mi.-shu. Su amigo tenia toda la intención de llevarlo sin siquiera haberle dicho que era lo que había pasado, y él no lo impidió en ningún momento... en realidad no era con Hyoga con quien debía hablar y lo sabia muy bien, así que lo mejor era ir directo al problema.

— ¿Ya tienes el regalo de Seiya?— Hyoga pregunto como al descuido, apenas visualizando de reojo a Shun mientras caminaba a su lado.

— Si...— Sonrió sin poder evitar el sonrojo. — ¿Tú lo sabias, Hyoga?—

— Si...— Contestó, y por un momento Shun pensó que seria lo único que diría... — Llevaba tiempo preparándose... —

— Ya veo...—

— Por lo que puedo ver, aquí hay un culpable, ¿no?— Ikki se dejo oír, por sobre las voces que volvían a alzarse, Seiya seguía en su lucha personal contra Sahori, y esta entre lagrimas le contestaba cosas que se llegaban a entender bien.

— Si, aquí solo hay un culpable...— Grito Sahori ya al borde de la histeria.

Seiya abrió sus ojos de manera desesperada, él había venido a ver si podía hablar con Shun, explicarle a él como y porque habían sido las cosas, pero Shiryu le había comentado de su 'desaparición' y ahora su visita era para averiguar que era lo que Sahori le había dicho, o hecho, para que se fuera.

— Estas muy equivocada...— Seiya apretó sus labios. — Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan fácil...—

Ahora fue el turno de Sahori, de reconocer el golpe, si bien era algo que había reconocido desde el mismo momento en que Seiya había abandonado su cuarto, aquella noche; era su culpa si, por dejarse llevar de esa manera, si sabia que Seiya no era de confiar, aunque fuera uno de los guerreros a los que le confiase su vida. Por que tenia que decirlo de aquella manera...

Solo quedo en silencio, sintiendo las miradas de Ikki y Shiryu en su persona, ciertamente se sentía sucia y desnuda frente a aquellos hombres, había perdido toda dignidad...

— Lo siento...— Seiya no pudo con el cuadro, la manera silenciosa en que Sahori dejaba caer sus lagrimas. — Perdóname...— Y salió de allí, antes de que se vinieran sobre él las preguntas de rigor...

¿Por que lo había hecho, si ya había destruido todo lo que era Sahori, aun quería seguir hundiéndola...?

— Seiya... ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?—

Era la voz de Shun, la voz que lo detuvo en el acto, antes de que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, salir de allí antes de que todo vuelva a salirse de su control, si es que aun tenia control de algo...

— Shun...— Casi jadeo el nombre, sin posibilidad de nombrarlo en voz alta.

— Niisan, Shiryu... ¿ustedes también vinieron de visita?— Era un tono demasiado irónico, en los labios de Shun, como para pasarlo por alto.

— Si, una visita que Seiya provoco...— Sahori esta junto con todos, en la puerta de la mansión, a pesar de las lagrimas, ahora sonreía, herida y ultrajada. — ¿No le contaste a Shun, Seiya... por que es que están todos aquí, o cual fue el motivo de que ya no este mas aquí?—

Y la de Sahori era una herida que se iba a cobrar con creces, hasta la ultima gota de sangre derramada, sangre que había quedado en las sabanas de su cama como recuerdo de un error muy grande en su vida.

— ¿Que es lo que sabes tu, Seiya?— Shun pregunto sin dejar de pasar sus ojos por sobre todos los presentes, sin olvidarse de Hyoga, quien permanecía inmóvil y serio, viendo la nada.

Quizás no era mucho lo que había que pensar para sacar la conclusión adecuada, Ikki por su parte ya lo había hecho, y esperaba un final antes de que decidiera actuar por su cuenta. Shiryu también había llegado a una versión de lo que entendía que había pasado, con ojos asombrados, quizás por haber encontrado alguna disimilitud entre lo que Seiya le habría contado y lo que en realidad era.

— Seiya, habla...— Shun le pidió, acercándose mas al Pegaso, sin dejar de ver la sonrisa de Sahori, cada vez mas ancha, mientras que Seiya se encogía en su lugar. — ¿Dime que tienes que ver tu con todo esto?—

— Shun, esto no es lo que tu crees, déjame que te explique...—

Seiya empezó, por lo bajo mientras trataba de encontrar intimidad en los oídos de Shun, pero eso era demasiado, mas de lo que podía pedir... a razón de Sahori, no tendría oportunidad de decirle su verdad, endulzar las cosas y hacerla quedar a ella como una regalada...

— ¡Shun, Seiya te engaño!... Conmigo, la misma noche que se acostó contigo...—

No era una venganza, no estaba tratando de lastimar a Shun; Sahori entendía que ahí, Shun era tan victima como ella, solo quería hacerle ver al lado de quien era que estaba, Seiya no se merecía su amor, ni el de nadie...

_"¿Que es esto, Seiya?" Shun se había preguntado toda una mañana y una tarde seguida, extrañado del sobre del color rojo que había dejado sobre una de las mesas de noche de su cuarto._

_"¡Nada, déjalo ahí...!" Era lo que Seiya siempre contestaba, sin dejar de mirar el objeto que le señalaba._

_Shun no acostumbraba a ser demasiado metido en los asuntos ajenos, ni a ser insistente con algo, si era que no se lo querían decir... aunque con Seiya era distinto, él no conseguía decidirse a volver a preguntarle o no. No entendía por que tan pequeña cosita le había llamado tanto la atención._

_Tan solo era un pedazo de papel doblado, con la única utilidad de, guardar algo en su interior... ¿pero que era lo que guardaba allí, Seiya?_

_"No lo sé..." A pesar de su cara de incredulidad absoluta, Shun no le creyó en lo mas mínimo... ¿como podía no saber que era lo que había traído en el sobre? "Quiero decir que no los vi terminados..."_

_Shun parpadeo con intriga... mas cuando Seiya, se estiro sobre la cama, así desnudo como estaba, para tomarlo y pasárselo directamente. no medio palabra, tan solo estiro su mano hasta poner el sobre frente a los ojos de Shun._

_"¿Que es esto, Seiya...?"_

_Pero Seiya no le contesto, permaneció callado solo mirándolo fijamente, su frente estaba sudada, pero Shun no sabia si era de nervios -parecía estar temblando- o por su reciente relación._

_El sobre no pesaba, era mas parecía estar vació. Shun frunció el entrecejo, de seguro era una broma de Seiya, pero cuando agito el objeto para recriminar el acto, se dio cuanta que solo uno de sus lados pesaba..._

_Dejo que el contenido se deslizara hacia su palma abierta... y sus ojos destellaron con la misma intensidad que la plata._

_"¿Te gustan?... No sabia cuales elegir, y a empleada lo hizo por mi..." Seiya se refería a los dos anillos de compromiso que esperaban inmóviles en la mano de Shun, a que este reaccionara y emitiera su opinión._

_Dos simples cintillos de plata, grabados con su nombres, si bien no tenían una fecha exacta de su relación, eso no valía tanto como reconocerse unidos..._

_"Me encantan Seiya, pero..." Shun no encontró palabras, y hasta le hirió a si mismo pasar de la emoción de algo tan hermoso a la realidad tajante._

_"Si, lo sé... no tienes que tenerla en tu mano."_

_No era necesario que Shun se lo dijera con todas las letras, si bien dentro del grupo todos sabían de su relación, y fuera también tenían conocimientos unos cuantos... no era de su interés andar como si se hubiesen casado recién, bastaba que ellos estuvieran enamorados..._

— Seiya, ¿eso es verdad...?— Shun se puso muy cerca del Pegaso, respirándole encima, cuando no podía contener las aceleraciones de su respiración. — ¿Es verdad que te acostaste con Sahori...? ¡Contesta, Seiya!—

No había expresión que le diera a entender una mediación a su favor, todos los rostros que los rodeaban estaban absortos, como pintados en un fondo abstracto que no se le hacían reales, para nada. Ni siquiera Sahori expresaba nada... ni tristeza, ni llanto.

— Shun, yo...— Seiya trato de adelantarse, tocar las manos que tenia cerca, pero Shun se le escapo, retrocediendo como si el solo tacto de Seiya le quemara la piel.

— Me das asco, Seiya...— Y sin mediar mas palabras se hecho a llorar, sin dejar que se acercara mas de dos pasos de distancia.

No solo le faltaba el aire, también le dolía mucho el pecho, como si se lo estuvieran presionando de manera salvaje, despiadada. Recién tenia el conocimiento de porque había sido corrido de la mansión, por que Sahori descargo en él el enojo que en realidad quería echar contra Seiya, aquel a quien él también se lo había dado todo...

... y quien ni siquiera se preocupó por dar la cara en las dos semanas que no había estado en contacto; así de poco le importaba su relación, como para desperdiciarla de manera tan tonta...

— No te preocupes...— Shun seco sus lagrimas, ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

¿Acaso pensaba perdonarlo a pesar de todo?...

— Pero debiste haberme dicho que en realidad querías estar solo, te hubieras ahorrado todo esto...— La sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, pero lo que mas le asombro a Seiya, fue que no era para nada forzada.

Es mas, hasta parecía sonreír interiormente, aunque se estuviera desprendiendo de la cosa mas hermosa que había tenido después de tanto tiempo, de una promesa de futuro trunco...

— Piensa a quien a mas le puede ir esto... ¡Adiós, Seiya!

Era la cadena de plata que hacia juego con su anillo, Seiya mismo le había dicho que no era necesario que llevara el anillo en la mano, y lo llevaba colgando sobre su pecho...

Descolgó la cadena de su cuello, y con todo y anillo se la devolvió a Seiya...

Y en silencio, como había entrado junto con Hyoga a la mansión, se alejo de allí, Mi-shu no era su mejor compañía, pero en estos momentos nadie de allí lo podía acompañar en lo que sentía.

**Fin**


End file.
